


Océano

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Island - Freeform, Ocean, Sirens
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Océano

Abrí mis parpados y me encontraba en una oscuridad agradable. No tenía calor ni frío, estaba extrañamente cómoda. Mi piel se sentía húmeda por el agua a mi alrededor pero eso era normal, estaba bajo el mar. A pesar de estar allí, podía respirar perfectamente. Sin necesidad de tomar aunque sea una bocanada de aire, nadé hacia la luz. Saqué mi cabeza del agua y me acomodé el cabello hacia atrás. Traté de orientarme. 

Vi una isla muy próxima a donde me encontraba y decidí nadar hasta la orilla. Miré a todos lados, buscando alguien o algo. La isla parecía desierta. Caminé por la orilla de la playa, esperando encontrar algo. La arena fina se pegaba a mis pies a medida que caminaba y el sol parecía estar en su apogeo.

Divisé una cabaña a la lejanía. Una pequeña cabaña sobre el pico más alto de la isla. Me dirigí a allí. La cabaña era más grande de lo que pensaba, era grande y amplia, con una maravillosa vista al agua de donde había emergido hacía unos minutos atrás. La cabaña no parecía descuidada, por lo que alguien debía vivir allí y, probablemente, debía estar cerca. Recorrí la cabaña llamando por alguien pero nadie respondió. Decidí salir e intentar encontrar a alguien por las inmediaciones de la construcción.

Me detuve en seco en la entrada de la cabaña cuando salí. Un grupo de personas me miraban. Estaban todos desnudos, como yo; y solo en ese instante reparé en ese pequeño dato. 

Ellos no estaban sorprendidos ni asustados por verme salir de lo que yo creí que era su hogar. Me sonrieron con emoción y casi con familiaridad. No los conocía y sigo sin hacerlo.


End file.
